


Experiment

by TellHipHopImLiterate



Series: Squid Squad [2]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellHipHopImLiterate/pseuds/TellHipHopImLiterate
Summary: Jongup and Junhong: a couple so soft that they make mattresses look lumpy.





	Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> i can't work summaries so here it is. also i kind of likes this one.

The air in their dorm room was cooler than Junhong expected. He woke up to the air hitting his skin and began to open his eyes. He sees Jongup curled up underneath the blankets and comforter that they share.

"You took all the blankets again," Junhong muttered, but he knows that he won't do or say anything.

Jongup said nothing as he continued to sleep. In revenge, Junhong kissed the back of his boyfriend's neck. Jongup let out a noise of annoyance, but Junhong continued to kiss the back of Jongup's neck.

"Stop," Jongup whined.

Junhong ignored him as he slips his hand down Jongup's boxers and began to gently rub his dick. He could hear Jongup letting out a soft moan and arching his back against Junhong's chest.

"Are you awake yet?" Junhong asked.

"I don't know. Still pretty sleepy," Jongup gasped out.

Junhong rolled his eyes and continued to stroke Jongup's dick. He kissed Jongup's neck softly and used his other hand to cup the older's balls.

"God, I fucking hate you," Jongup moaned out.

"Do you want me to stop?" Junhong teased, gently nibbling at his earlobe.

"If you stop, I'll chop off your dick," Jongup threatened.

Junhong let out a small laugh and continued to stroke Jongup's dick. He felt Jongup clawing at Junhong's thigh and let out a soft, broken cry. Junhong felt a thick liquid on his hand and he knew that Jongup orgasmed on his hand. He continued to stroke Jongup's dick, until all of the cum was released. Junhong let go of Jongup's dick and began to grab the tissues.

"Well, that's a good way to wake up," Jongup muttered as he began to move away from Junhong's warmth.

Junhong sat up and began to get changed.

"Ugh. I got an hour until my first class and my underwear is sticky," Jongup complained.

"Hey, you weren't complaining when I stuck my hand down your pants," Junhong commented.

Jongup merely waved him off and went to the bathroom to shower. Junhong said nothing as he began to get changed. He changed into a pair of clean jeans and a clean shirt.

"I'm leaving," Junhong called out as soon as he put on his socks.

"Okay!" he heard Jongup shout back.

Junhong soon left the dorm and began to walk towards his first class.

\----

Jongup was bored and he was beginning to fall asleep. He stares at the board and attempts to take notes, but all he's done is drawn Junhong in a maid's outfit.

A poorly attempt at drawing him, but it's there.

He and Junhong have been together for about a year now. They've gone on dates, kissed a few times, and even heavily made out behind a club when no one is looking. Then, of course, they've had… sexual experience on one another. Jongup has had a few boyfriends before, but he never did anything sexual with them, so Junhong is his first everything at this moment. They've done blowjobs, handjobs, and one time frothing, but that was weird and the two agreed to never do it again.

Jongup really wants to have sex with his boyfriend.

It's all he's been thinking about ever since they both confessed their feelings to one another. He doesn't mind taking it slow. It's just… he has needs and masturbating in the bathroom is getting old and he has a few kinks that he wants to try on Junhong.

Then he got an idea.

As soon as class was let out, he began to leave campus and started hunting for what he needed.

\-----

Junhong arrived back at the dorm from class and set his bags down on the floor. He could feel his exhaustion creeping up on him. He walked into their shared room and saw Jongup on the bed, waiting for him.

"You're here!" Jongup said excitedly.

Junhong could feel the exhaustion melt away. Seeing his boyfriend's happy face made it a little bearable.

"I want to try something new," Jongup said.

Junhong raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything as Jongup lead him towards the bed. Jongup gently pushed Junhong on the bed and straddled his hips.

"I want to have sex with you," Jongup told him.

Junhong almost launched Jongup into the air. He's been thinking about having sex with Jongup since day one two years ago.

"O-Okay," Junhong stuttered out.

"You know, if you feel uncomfortable, we don't-"

"That's not it! I want to have the sex with you. Just… let me prepare myself," Junhong assured him.

Jongup held back a snicker when Junhong used the phrase 'the sex'. Junhong knows it and doesn't care at this point.

"Okay, what do I need to do?" Junhong asked.

"Well," Jongup started.

Jongup lifted Junhong's shirt up just a bit and noted a belly button piercing, but he won't ask.

"I need to take my pants off," Jongup muttered as he not only took off his jeans, but also Junhong's.

"At least let me-"

Junhong took off Jongup's underwear off and then took his own off. Just looking at Jongup made his dick a little harder.

"I got some lube. That might be better than using the lotion you keep using," Jongup said as he produced the lube from one of the dressers.

"Hey, you weren't complaining when it smelled like peaches," Junhong pointed out.

"Well, now I have peach flavored lube," Jongup added.

Junhong took the lube and sat up. He squeezed the lube and poured a gentle amount on his two fingers. He reached behind Jongup and began to rub his fingers at Jongup's entrance. He could hear Jongup's voice hitching a little.

"At least kiss me," Jongup challenged.

Junhong only laughed as he kissed his boyfriend softly. He inserted one finger inside Jongup and he could feel Jongup moaning against his lips. Junhong inserted another finger and began to gently scissor inside him. He smirked and curled his fingers inside Jongup, which made him whine against his lips and clutching tightly on Junhong's shirt.

"S-shit," Jongup moaned out.

Junhong moved his lips to Jongup's neck and began to bite and suck on the same bruise he made not too long ago.

"Asshole. I had to wear a turtleneck because of you. Yongguk got confused when I met with him for coffee and saw me wearing a turtleneck," Jongup cursed out.

"You look stylish in turtlenecks," Junhong commented as he lifted his shirt gently and kissed his chest.

"It was ninety degrees outside," Jongup added.

Junhong ignored him as he continued to place bites all over Jongup's chest.

"C'mon! I think I'm prepared enough," Jongup whined.

"Good boys wait," Junhong stated.

Jongup growled and continued to whine. Junhong felt Jongup pushing him down hard on the bed and situated himself on top of him.

"I'm in charge for now," Jongup growled.

Junhong felt his dick twitch a little. He allowed it and placed his hands underneath Jongup's hips underneath his shirt. Jongup lifted his shirt a little to reveal the bellybutton and his nipples. Jongup kissed and nibbled his chest. Junhong let out a soft moan and arched his back a little. Junhong gasped when he felt Jongup lower himself on top of Junhong's dick.

"So tight," Junhong moaned out.

Jongup gave him a lazy smirk as he began to move his hips. Junhong let out a loud moan and began to move to the same tempo as Jongup. On some occasion, Junhong would thrust a little too roughly inside him, making Jongup gasp in delight.

"T-touch me," Jongup begged.

Junhong ghosted his fingers across Jongup's dick as he continued to move his hips to a rhythm that he doesn't hear.

"God, you're so beautiful and wrecked," Junhong moaned out, gently stroking Jongup to the same rhythm.

Jongup let out another wine and continued to move his hips. Junhong brought Jongup down and captured his lips against his.

"I can't- I can't-" Jongup stuttered out.

"I know," Junhong muttered back.

Junhong could feel a pool of heat in the center of his stomach and he could feel Jongup's hips twitching.

"I need-"

"Wait for me," Junhong ordered as he continued to jack Jongup off.

"Please!" Jongup begged.

Junhong looked at Jongup and saw Jongup completely flushed and a bit of drool was coming down his chin. Junhong noticed that Jongup's eyes looked completely blown out.

"Come for me, baby," Junhong uttered.

Junhong watched as Jongup came in Junhong's hand. The cum was drizzled along not only his hand, but also Jongup's stomach. Soon after, Junhong came inside Jongup. It took a few minutes for them to come down from their high until Jongup pulled himself off Junhong and began to clean up.

"You need to wear a condom next time," Jongup said.

"Next time," Junhong repeated.

Jongup rolled his eyes as the two finished cleaning themselves up. Jongup crawled back into bed and cuddled up to Junhong.

"When did you get your belly button pierced?" he asked.

Junhong looked down and saw his bellybutton. He felt a bit conscious about the story.

"I got it two years ago," Junhong answered.

Jongup furrowed his eyebrows and looked up at him.

"We met two and a half years ago," Jongup pointed out.

"Well, I had a huge, massive crush on you and I remembered you saying that you had a thing for guys with piercings. I got my nose pierced and I thought 'why not go the extra mile?' and decided to get my bellybutton pierced," Junhong recalled.

Jongup stared at him and smiled up at him.

"Well, at least it's not a prince albert," Jongup said.

Junhong rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Jongup's waist.

"Let's just sleep and when we wake up, we'll take a shower," Junhong said.

He heard Jongup hum before he finally went to sleep.


End file.
